


[Podfic] both have sharp teeth

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avocados at Law, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Healing and Happiness, Karen Page deserves good things, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And there are stories about wolves and girls. Girls in red. All alone in the woods. About to get eaten up. Wolves and girls."<br/>-Black Widow, Nathan Edmondson</p><p>She is one of 28.</p><p>The story of the girl who would be Karen Page, through Russian winters and New York streets.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] both have sharp teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [both have sharp teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874134) by Anonymous. 



****

  
_(click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/both%20have%20sharp%20teeth%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [both have sharp teeth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4874134)

**Author:** [cosmicocean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 1:47:04

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/both%20have%20sharp%20teeth%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/both%20have%20sharp%20teeth.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
